Through the years
by ALYcat128
Summary: What if Beca and Jesse knew eachother since they were 7? What if they were neighbors that lived next door to eachother? What if they were best friends, soon to be lovers...
1. Some detail

Get pitch slapped!

maybe Beca and Jesse did know eachother for longer than you think.

maybe they knew eachother since they were 7.

maybe they were neighbors.

maybe they were the best of friends.


	2. Moving trucks and new neighbors

Beca's p.o.v.:

its 3 in the afternoon. all I hear is my music (the one and only thing I care about) i mean sure I could be outside playing in the park a few blocks away or playing with Barbie dolls like most 7 year old girls.

BUT NO. I'm not a girly girl, Barbie doll playing, 7 year old girl. I'm Beca Mitchell, music loving, not girly girl, hardcore, Headphone wearing, 7 year old girl. I have divorced parents. i live with my mom but she isn't home. What takes my mind off all of this is my music...and I'm completely aware that I'm the only 7 year old girl in my town who only cares about music.

all I hear is my music... Until the sound of a truck leaks through my headphones.

_the sound of a moving truck..._

I take my headphones off and look out my bedroom window. I see a moving truck park in front of the house next to mine. A family of 4 is standing in front of the house, bringing in boxes from the truck into the house. There's a mom, a dad, a little girl, and a boy who looks about my age. _of course, a whole family with no divorced parents._

I change into a black tank top with a gray vest, skinny jeans and gray sneakers and went down stairs, next door to meet my new neighbors.

I wasn't going next door to meet my neighbors because I wanted to, I was doing this so I could know how and when to avoid these people. And maybe I did kind of want to meet the kid that looked about my age, he looked... Interesting.

I walked outside my house and peeked around the fence, hopeing no one sees me. I watch that kid that looks around my age. He kind of _cute. No what am I saying?_ then I step out of my hiding spot alittle but unfortanetly he sees me. Then he starts walking up to me.

_oh no. What do I do?! Should I run home? do I talk to him? Why am I worrying about this? If he talks to you just talk to him back, just say hi._

he finally got to me and said "hi I'm Jesse Swanson, what's you're name?"


	3. Inevitable best friends meet

Beca's p.o.v:

_oh no._

_he's talking to me. Just say hi Beca, it won't hurt to meet someone new. Stop shunning youreself from the rest of the world. Just get to know one person, just let one person in._

I stiffin up alittle. Then I finally say "uh, hi. My name is Beca Mitchell. You must be my new neighbor." He has a big goofy grin on his face. Why do I find it cute? It's actually alittle annoying.

"yeah, I just moved here from the Bronx." Jesse said. Okay that's a really funny because I used to live in Brooklyn, before I moved here to Pennsylvania. I guess were both city people. "really, I moved here from Brooklyn. We only lived a few burrows away from each other." I said.

"I guess we're both city people," he said, both of us laughing alittle. "I have a feeling were going to be best friends, it's inevitable." I smirked at his comment. Maybe having one friend in this town wouldn't be so bad. "I ment to ask you, how old are you?" I asked. "I'm 7. Soon to be 8 in march." He said. _why is everybody old than me! My birthdays in May, not fair!_

"really, me too. Only my birthdays in may." I say. We both talk for alittle bit. I helped him unpack boxes in his house. He's a really funny guy. And we're both in seconded grade, well starting seconded grade.

Maybe being best friends is inevitable...

* * *

Jesse's p.o.v:

I just moved from the Bronx to Pennsylvania, a ride so long that I want to litterly want to jump out the car. My little 3 year old sister Sam won't stop crying and my mom is complaining about morning sickness because once again, she's pregnant. And then there's my dad who drives insane. sometimes I think I'm the only normal one in this family.

my family may be crazy but I love them anyway. Plus I'm stuck with them until I turn 18 and go to college, but I'm 7 and that's a long time until I turn 18. 11 years to be exact.

once we arrive at the new house I jump out the car. My mom beats me to it though, she heads straight into the bathroom to throw up. Well now I know what my first chores will be. A few minutes later my mom comes back outside to actually look at the house.

_then the moving truck comes. That's when I see a girl peak out the window of the house next door._

she looks like she's trying to figure something out. I don't look straight at her, I just look from the corner of my eye.

I start to unpack boxes. Then I notice that she's looking at me. I look from the corner of my eyes to see if she was really staring at me. She was but then she turned her attention to the moving truck. I guess she didn't expect to have new neighbors.

she disappears from the window so I go back to bringing boxes from the truck when a few minutes later I see her peak around the fence that separates the house.

I put down the box and start to walk towards her. I see a flash of fear in her eyes. She looks nervous but when I get to her I say hi and tell her my name.

she told me her name was Beca. She's my age too. We had a conversation for alittle while then she helps me unpack boxes. I tell her that I have a feeling were going to be best friends and that it's inevitable. She smirks at my comment. I kind of find it cute how she smirks, wait what am I saying I just met her!

Then I think back to our whole conversation and think:

_maybe being best friends is inevitable..._

* * *

**okay so I know my chapters have been short but they will be longer in the future! **

**I am also sorry for having you guys wait so long for my last chapters but I had a test coming up and I had to study for the past months...**

**well now I'm back and will try to post new chapters on the weekends, most likely Saturdays or Sundays but check on Fridays just in case!**

**any way hope you guys like the chapters, I'm trying my very best!**

**also, I do not own pitch perfect.**

**bye! :)**


	4. Barden elementry

**3 weeks later...**

**Beca's p.o.v:**

it's been 3 weeks since Jesse moved next door. 3 weeks since I heared a moving truck interrupt my music (really hopeing that doesn't happen again). And 3 weeks since me and Jesse became inevitable best friends.

everything is quiet, until...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

the sound of my alarm clock goes off.

I try to hit the snooze button.

it won't turn off.

theres only one other option.

I pick up the alarm clock and throw it against the wall. Then it shut up.

much better.

then...

"BECA! Get up its youre first day of school! And you're friend Jesse is here!" My mom yells from the living room, downstairs.

my eyes snap open. I completely forgot that I'm starting school today. And Jesse goes to the same school, and doesn't know how to get there. I jump out of bed and change into a black tank top with a blue plaid shirt over it, with skinny jeans and gray boots. I grab my book bag and run downstairs.

I grab a granola bar from the kitchen. Then when I was about to leave the house, I forgot Jesse was sitting in the living room. So then I run to the living room.

"hey Beca, ready for-" Jesse tried to say but was cut off when I pulled him through the living room and out the door.

"we are already late for school, I have to show you how to get to school, and it's a 10 minute walk, so if we run, we can make it in 5 minutes." Beca said, still pulling Jesse by his arm.

5 minutes passed and we arrived at Barden elementry. This reminded me of my dad and how how he worked at Barden university in Georgia. I didn't miss him though. He abandoned me and my mom 2 years ago when I was 5. He met this woman named shelia and I'm just not happy about it.

then I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when a hand started waving in front of my face. "are you ready to actually walk into the school?" Jesse said laughing alittle bit.

"uhhh, yeah. Lets go." I said still dazed. I wasn't nervous, just confused. And I really don't know why.

"are you ok Becs? You don't have to be worried about school, and don't worry, I'll be right next to you if you need me." Jesse said taking my hand. I blushed alittle when he did that. Why am I having a reaction to this?

* * *

Jesse's p.o.v:

here I am, walking into Barden elementary, holding Beca's hand. I saw her blush alittle when I did that. Did Beca Mitchell actually blush? I'm definitely using that as proof when she denies that she blushed.

were walking into the autotorium of the school. here goes my first day of seconded grade.

* * *

**short chapter, I know.**

**there will be longer ones in the future, but sorry if this one sucks.**

**bye!:)**

**p.s I don't own pitch perfect.**


	5. Note

**This is not a chapter!**

**sorry I haven't posted chapters lately. There is alot of stuff Ive been doing lately so I don't have alot of time to be on the Internet.**

**I have also been thinking about writing a new story but its not for pitch perfect, sorry!**

**its a story for the movie wreck it ralph.**

**im still trying to come up with ideas for that story, this story, and my other story new generation.**

**thats really hard to do!**

**so I need you guys to comment/review and try to support me here!**

**anyways sorry about this but new chapters and new story's are coming soon!**

**i will update sooner on my free time!**

**well now I have to say bye so...**

**bye! :)**


End file.
